Doggy Test and Sissy's confession
by TheAlmightyUltimix
Summary: Johnny, stuck in dog from by his sisters, manages to get lost and windes up being found by Sissy Blakely. What happenes when she confesses some rather shocking feelings she has towards Johnny?


**First off, I just want to say that it's currently 12:45 AM and I started this fic two hours ago. Second, I just want to warn people that this is a JohnnyxSissy fic and they're both going to be very ooc. Other than that you may enjoy.**

"_How the hell did I manage to get myself into this again? Oh ya, that's right, I volunteered to be the Ginny pig for my sister's new hu-manimal converter, got myself transformed into a dog, smelt sausages, ran out of the house and got myself lost for the last five hours." _I mentally sighed to myself, since I couldn't talk in animal form.

It was getting really late now, maybe eight o'clock. It's getting to dark and I do not want to be out here when all those psycho cats come out. Normally I could find my way around the city like it was my own house, but everything looks so much different in black and white, it's like I'm in a whole different country. I sighed again. There's no way I'm going to find my way back home before nightfall. I'll have to find a place to hide for the night.

I walked around for ten more minutes before I spotted a cardboard box. It didn't look completely filthy, so I decided that it would be my shelter for the night. I crawled inside and closed the flaps, and then curled myself into a little ball. I'd have to keep as warm as possible; cardboard doesn't exactly make the best insulator. _"That's it, I'm putting my foot down, er paw down, no more experiments that involve changing my D.N.A except for Johnny X."_

"What is it girl?" My ears perked slightly from hearing the voice. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but it didn't belong to any one in my family, so I ignored it and tried to sleep. I plan on waking up early and try to find a way back home before the dog catchers start their rounds. Suddenly, the flaps opened up. My eyes snapped open and there, staring back at me was Sissy Blakely. "Aw, poor puppy, what are you doing out here all alone so late." Sissy cooed and tried to pick me up. I jumped up and backed away to the back of the box. This was just too freaky. I never would have guessed Sissy was capable of baby talk. "It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." She leaned in and scooped me up in her arms.

I panicked for a second, but started to calm down when she tightened my grip on me. I looked up and made eye contact with her. It was like I was hypnotized. Instead of seeing over confidence, cockiness and the need to be better than me, I saw warmth and care in her eyes. "You've got a collar, so that means you've got an owner." She said, fingering the tag around my neck. "It's too late to take you home now. How 'bout this; you can stay at my house for the night and tomorrow we'll make some 'found' posters and we'll go around town and see if your owner spots one of them. Would you like that?"

Everything in me screamed to run away now. But I just couldn't make my limbs move. I could feel the rise and fall of Sissy's chest as she breathed, her heart beating softly, yet strongly inside of her. I nuzzled my head into the crook of her neck and let out a big sigh of content. I knew I had a crush on Sissy and sometimes I've even caught myself thinking about holding, but this was completely different. The feeling of safety, warmth, and comfort was completely overpowering.

Missy suddenly barked and jumped up to sniff me. "Leave him alone Missy," Sissy said and pushed her dog off.

We walked for half an hour until we reached Sissy's house. I looked over at my house. The girls and Dukey were probably freaking about me. Mom and dad probably were distracted with a robot or didn't care that I was gone, probably the latter. Sissy managed to sneak me into her house and up to her room.

"I'm going to go to bed." Sissy said, stretching and yawning. She went to her dresser and pulled out a pair of silk pyjamas and I suddenly realized she was going to change. Thank god I'm a dog right now, because if I wasn't I'm pretty sure my face would have exploded from all the blood going to it. I dashed behind the bed before Sissy could unclothe and waited for her to be done. When I saw her reappear in her night clothes, I breathed a sigh of relief as best I could in dog form. She turned off the lights and got into her bed as well as Missy. I lay down and was going to go to sleep when I felt Sissy pick me up again. "It wouldn't be fair if we got beds and made you sleep on the floor." She said and placed me on the bed.

I gulped and lay down beside her, so we were facing each other. She smiled and scratched my neck. It felt nice as her fingers massaged the skin. I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off to sleep

"You remind me of Johnny." I opened my eyes again and looked at her. She never used my first name before. "Can I tell you a secret? I've got a massive crush in him." My eyes widened. "He's just so cute and brave. I wish I could make him see me differently, but every time I see him I just get all nervous and do stupid things like bully him or punch him." She sighed. "I wish I could just go up to him and ask him if he wanted to do something with me, like walk our dogs together or get ice-cream." Another sigh. "I know I'm too young to be thinking like this but I... I think I'm in love."

I don't think I breathed for a whole minute. Sissy _loved_ me? I felt my heart beat faster and my breathing turned into quick breaths. How could she love me? I'm rude, selfish, self-centered, and lazy. She thinks I'm cute and brave? Sure, I guess I've done some pretty brave things and I've heard other girls say I'm cute, but this was Sissy, she's supposed to be different from the other girls. The beautiful, strong willed girl that seems delicate to the touch yet could rip you in half for even daring to say something like that about her.

"_You're in love."_ A little voice in my head whispered and I did absolutely nothing to deny it.

The next morning when Sissy was going to take me out to look for her owner I took off for my house and stopped on the front step. Sissy caught up to me and tried to hook a leash to my collar, but I propped me front paws up against the house and used my nose to press the bottom screw on the doorbell. It was actually a secret platform the girls installed in case they needed to sneak out of the house. Sissy screamed and clung to me, until we reached the window in the lab.

My sisters were busy looking at the computer when I used my nails to scratch the glass and get their attention. "Johnny!" Both of them screamed and opened the window, before crushing me in a hug. They pulled both me and Sissy in, and then put me in the Hu-manimal converter and changed me back to human. When I stepped out, Susan and Mary hugged me again and bombarded me with questions.

I didn't listen to them though, because Sissy suddenly ran out of the lab with her hands covering her face. "Sissy," I shouted, but all I got was the sound of her footsteps as she ran down the stairs. I jumped out the window again and pushed the button to make me go down. The platform dropped into place a second before the front door opened and Sissy ran full speed into me.

She looked up and I wrapped my arms around her so she couldn't get away. She looked up at me, tears were gathered in her eyes, but didn't fall. Sissy opened her mouth, but I covered it with my finger then kissed her. The kiss was warm, tender, and made me feel like I was floating on air. I broke the kiss after a few seconds and whispered in her ear.

"I love you,"

She pulled back, searching me for any hints of lying and smiled when she found none. She leaned in and we kissed again.

It was the just one kiss of many more to come.

**Well, like it? Hate it?**

**R&R please.**


End file.
